


Naughty Pupil

by modest_amaro (orphan_account)



Series: prompts from 2014-15 [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominant Louis, M/M, Power Bottom Harry, Riding, Submissive Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/modest_amaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://fag-u.tumblr.com/">fag-u</a>: spodobał mi sie ten pomysł na prompt co dałaś w swoich zasadach dawania promptów hahah xD wiec! larry - harry jako uczen, louis jako nauczyciel. harry wiecznie przeszkadza na lekcji, używa podtekstów, a po lekcjach louis ujarzmia harry’ego (if u know what i mean).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Pupil

**Author's Note:**

> prompt numer 2. wiem, scenę seksu zdupiłam, ale reszta jest okej.  
> MIŁEGO CZYTANIA, ZBOCZEŃCE WY MOJE ♡
> 
>  
> 
> [inspiracja](http://prettytruthsandlies.tumblr.com/post/77951557853/mr-tomlinson-gives-extra-credit)  
> [tumblr](http://colourvato.tumblr.com/post/86709485972/naughty-pupil-prompt-larry)

Język angielski. Chyba najlepsze, co może być na zakończenie dnia w szkole, nieprawdaż? Dla Harry’ego ten dzień skończył się trochę inaczej.

Dziś na lekcji uczniowie mieli omawiać Szekspira. Ze względu, ze ich nauczycielka nagle złamała rękę, na zastępstwo wybrano nowego nauczyciela, Louisa Tomlinsona. To była jego druga lekcja w klasie Harry’ego w tym tygodniu (na pierwszej zabrakło Stylesa). Po przywitaniu i uzupełnieniu dziennika Tomlinson wziął się do pracy. Harry lubił dokuczać innym nauczycielom, zwłaszcza, jak byli tak nieziemsko seksowni jak Louis. Przez niego nastolatek nie mógł się skupić na lekcji. Najczęściej obgryzał ołówek lub długopis lub poruszał po nim ustami  _w ten sposób_. Tomlinson zganiał ucznia, na co Harry rzucił papierową kulką w niego, oznajmiając: “w spodniach pan ma równie duże kulki jak te”. Louis był na skraju zdenerwowania. Przez dość  _sugestywne_ wypowiedzi kędzierzawego, przy uczniach, stwardniał, i to bardzo boleśnie. Wszyscy zauważyli wybrzuszenie w spodniach nauczyciela

 - Jak jeszcze raz się tak odezwiesz Styles, naprawdę postawię ci pałę.

 -  Postawić panu? Z przyjemnością – zaśmiał się Harry

Tego już było za wiele. Lekcja (na szczęście) dobiegła końca. Wszyscy pakowali podręczniki i udawali się do domów.

-Masz zostać po lekcji Styles. Mamy wiele do wyjaśnienia. - oznajmił Louis.

Harry nie wiedział, o co chodzi, więc posłuchał swojego nowego belfra. Wszyscy uczniowie, oprócz Harry’ego, opuścili pomieszczenie. Louis zamknął pokój na klucz i podszedł do Harry’ego, ocierając się swoją erekcją o jego pośladki.

-Byłeś bardzo niegrzecznym uczniem, Harry – szeptał uwodzicielsko belfer, jednocześnie podgryzając płatek lewego ucha ucznia. Styles momentalnie stwardniał. - Niegrzeczni uczniowie, zwłaszcza tacy jak ty, zasługują na odpowiednią karę. - Louis pozbył się spodni ucznia wraz z bokserkami i popchnął go na biurko tak, że tors młodzieńca znajdował się na biurku, a Louis miał idealny widok na jego krągłą pupę. Tomlinson pozbył się swojej dolnej garderoby, jednocześnie uwalniając swój  _problem._  Wziął swojego członka i poruszał ręką wzdłuż niego, jęcząc imię niegrzecznego ucznia.

 - Moze trochę zaboleć, misiaczku – uprzedził Stylesa nauczyciel i pewnym ruchem w niego wszedł. Hazz był przeztraszony. Owszem, jego nowy anglista był cholernie pociągający, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, ze on będzie go pieprzyć do nieprzytomności na biurku w jego klasie. Louis niemiłosiernie szybko poruszał sie w nim. Harry musiał być cicho, ale z jego ust wyrwało się kilka jęków. Obydwaj byli już na skraju, więc Louis wyszedł z Harry’ego i podniósł ucznia z biurka. Tomlinson położył się na meblu, a Harry zaczął go ujeżdżać. Przed oczami niebieskooki miał swoją ukochaną żonę, Eleanor, która zazwyczaj dominowała w tych sprawach. Lubili być wobec siebie brutalni, wiec Louis był brutalny wobec Stylesa. Przez moment uczeń powoli poruszał sie w dorosłym, zeby mógł się przyzwyczaić. Po chwili zaczął wrecz podskakiwać na członku Tomlinsona. Obydwoje przekrzyliwali się nawzajem i współnie doprowadzali siebie na szczyt. Styles położył rękę na swoim penisie, ale Louis momentalnie ją odepchnął i sam zaczął stymulowac młodszego. Po kilku minutach naprawdę “szybkiej jazdy” osiągnęli szczyt. Zeszli z biurka, a Harry nagle zaproponował ostatnia “atrakcję”

 - Moze chciałby sie pan przekonac do czego te usta potrafią być zdolne? - uczeń pocałował dorosłego w nos, potem uklęknął przed nauczycielem i wziął jego przyrodzenie do ust. Louis zawiązał jego oczy krawatem. Szybko poruszał ustami wokół męskości Louisa, wspomagając się jezykiem. Louis cały czas wykrzykiwał jego imię i różne komentarze na temat grzeszności jego ust. Nagle Harry wyjął jego członka z ust i Tomlinson wytrysnął prosto na twarz młodzieńca. Obydwoje posprzątali pomieszczenie i ogarnęli się.

-Kiedyś to powtórzymy, słoneczko-powiedział bardzo słodkim tonem Louis. Obydwoje udali się do domów.

Tego dnia ani Louis, ani Harry, nigdy nie zapomną. Oby Eleanor i rodzice Harry’ego się o tym nigdy nie dowiedzieli.

**Author's Note:**

> tu można kamieniować:  
> tumblr: nitrogeniam  
> twitter: theliloclassic  
> ask.fm: misiaczeklovato


End file.
